Power Rangers: Vortex Shield- Fixed
by ViluDaskar
Summary: I felt bad that I haven't gotten around to finishing this yet, so here's a teaser of what I'm working on.
1. Episode Guide

POWER RANGERS: VORTEX SHIELD

EPISODE GUIDE

**Episode 1: The Man in the Computer-**

A team of college based Paranormal Investigators check out an old, burnt out lab, accidentally unleashing an evil spirit bent on world domination. They are saved by an underground militant group, which sends them on the way to becoming the Power Rangers Vortex Shield!

**Episode 2: The Red Threat-**

With Andrew Possessed by Damarion, Trace and Ashlyn are forced to fight Vortex Shield operatives in order to save his life.

**Episode 3: Enter-**

Two years after accepting the position of Power Rangers, Damarion returns with a new sidekick and an army of soul powered robotic forces at his beck and call.

**Episode 4: The Doctor is Out of His Mind-**

A Spirit called The Doctor attacks a local hospital. When the Rangers respond, Ashlyn and Teryn seem to get regressed to past lives, rendering them helpless to stop Damarion's forces. Ryker convinces Teryn to help him spy on their friends and figure out what they're up to.

**Episode 5: Uncertain Terms-**

The Architects lays waste to the Rangers while helping Enter begin the next stage of Damarion's plans, sending Ashlyn to another dimension in the process. Can Trace and Andrew pull it together in time to stop them?

**Episode 6: Teryn-**

As Teryn tries to deal with the everyday drama of her own life, The Ripper develops a fixation on her, forcing the Rangers to place their secret identities on the line in order to save her.

**Episode 7: Fool's Gold-**

As everyone reels to understand the meaning of The Guardian's sudden appearance, Enter and Damarion desperately unleash a new Spirit, The Cleaner, in order to stop it in it's tracks. The Rangers try to reason with it, only to have it siphon their powers, creating the all-powerful Pyrite Ranger in it's quest to destroy Damarion...


	2. Episode 1 Teaser

POWER RANGERS: VORTEX SHIELD

EPISODE I:

THE MAN IN THE COMPUTER

Together, the three strolled quietly down the darkened hall, listening to their footsteps echoing hollowly back to them. It was their usual routine, Ashlyn knew, but something seemed so far out of place... she was adamant that it should be obvious to her, but she simply couldn't place it. But, it was pointless to dwell on. Here they were, doing their investigation of the old Gaia Labs facility on the outskirts of town.

Ashlyn looked to her cohorts on either side of her- Trace, a thin, pale, clean shaven guy with pitch black Emo bangs that largely covered his face. She'd known him since Middle School, but he always seemed to surprise her. He work blue, as always. Blue jeans, pale blue T shirt, open, deep blue overshirt. The only thing that wasn't blue was the silver cross necklace around his neck. And his shoes. The guy just really liked Blue. Then, her gaze went to her right. Andrew McKinley. Team leader. A cocky smile and brown military-cut hair were the things one noticed first. But, even Ashlyn knew it was all a facade, after all. Only for the show. The three had started college together a few months back and after she and Trace had met Andrew through a mutual friend- Ryker Saladin, the gangly Indian tech expert- and realized their mutual fascination for the paranormal, they had been doing these investigations every weekend. What had started out as a dare (By Ryker who, to this day, still refused to actively participate and just waited it out in the van every week) had turned into a little internet show. They were all so fond of it, it had just stuck.

And so, the three of them- Andrew, Trace and Ashlyn herself- were now the Ghost Bravers.

They continued on in silence, lugging armfuls of gear with them. They didn't usually take so much; only what they could easily carry on their persons. But, for the life of her, Ashlyn couldn't seem to remember the circumstances as to why they'd brought it all. She moved her gaze back to the hall ahead, blinking to clear her vision. She could swear the hallway was getting longer. That couldn't be right.

"So, which way from here, Ashlyn?" She jumped slightly with a start at the sudden voice, her hand shooting to her heart. But, it was only Trace, after all.

"Why are you asking me? Ryker's the one with the map. Ask him."

"Well... I would, but I can't find my walkie-talkie," His hand brushed his hair out of his face, almost neurotically, "I think I must have dropped it somewhere." he added, distracted by his half hearted search. With the amount of things in his hands, it seemed pointless to even begin trying.

She turned to Andrew. "Andrew? Where's yours? I've got too much stuff in my hands- I can't get to mine." A digital camera turned it's single eye on her.

"Why do you need my help? I'm on camera duty!" It was a facade... but it was the wrong thing to say to her right now. She wasn't in the mood to joke around.

"Just- just give it to Trace! Ok?"

"Hey, what's that?" Ashlyn's eyes shot back to the end of the hall. There, at the end was a figure. A little girl of about eight or nine. Her straight fall of strawberry-blonde hair, completely different from her own wavy curls, fell over shoulders clad in a yellow nightgown. She hugged a teddy bear to her chest, just standing there. Watching her.

Ashlyn turned back to the others. She'd thought the voice that announced the girl had belonged to Trace. She'd thought she saw his hand move to point out of the corner of her eye. But neither one of them seemed even remotely aware of the little girl. She stood alone, apart from them. Her gaze turned back, taking in every detail. She knew who it was... but, it couldn't be.

Her big sister. Back from the grave.

"Cassidy?" she managed to gasp in surprise, still trying to put it all together in her own mind. It was impossible. Utterly impossible. And yet, there it was.

But the girl didn't respond in kind. She didn't laugh like she used to, or cry at the sight of long lost family. She simply turned on a heel, silent, impassive. And then, ultimately, gone. Walking away around a corner. Ashlyn couldn't believe it. It had been so long. She couldn't stand it. She had to see her sister. To talk to her. She gave chase, running as fast as she could. She couldn't let the girl get away. She couldn't lose her again.

She rounded the corner, only to see Cassidy disappearing around another. She ran again. Then, it was another corner. And another. She didn't know how long she'd been running. How long she had left before the ragged gasps ripping through her throat brought her to her knees. But, she couldn't let it go. Her sister wasn't leaving her a second time. She would never let go. And yet, she couldn't seem to keep up. The girl was always disappearing, just beyond her reach. No matter how hard she ran. No matter how hard she tried. Hopelessness started to seep in, battling with her heart endlessly.

And then she turned another corner. There her sister was, standing before a large set of stainless steel swinging doors. That blank, impassive stare focused entirely on them. Ashlyn, bent double with lack of oxygen, forced herself to dive the last few feet, holding her side and gritting her teeth against the painful stitch. This time, Cassidy wasn't moving. Ashlyn collapsed to her knees behind the girl, gripping her shoulders. She couldn't believe it. Her sister was back in her arms. And yet, her only sister wasn't her focus. She found herself drawn irresistibly towards the doors, the same as the girl. It was such an odd transition. She felt angry at herself for not feeling more for her sister, but... the doors. What was drawing her in so? Why was it so important? It had to be. Why was it?

"Ashlyn?" Cassidy's voice came small. Confused.

"I'm here, sweetie. What are you doing here?"

"The doors."

"What about them?"

There was a long pause. Ashlyn watched the girls face screw up in confusion, as if she couldn't muster an explanation. Finally, it came in a single word. "Bad."

Ashlyn was just as confused. It didn't seem bad to her. It only drew her in, all the more. She needed to go. She needed to see what was inside. She had no choice. Slowly, she stood. Almost against her will. Then, a step forward. And another. And another. Cassidy leapt forward, gripping her arm, trying desperately to pull her back.

"No, you can't go in there! Please! You can't!"

"I have to." Ashlyn responded, almost in a trance.

"_You can't go in there_!" The sob increasing in volume to an almost scream. Ashlyn broke free. She listened to her sister's cries, horrified that she couldn't stop herself. Her hand reached out longingly before her, brushing lovingly against the door. This was it. She shoved. It wasn't locked.

Then, she was inside, swallowed by a blinding flash of light. She couldn't see anything, but she didn't care. She simply covered her face with her arms, braced against the sheer intensity of it. Then. it was gone.

She lowered them, turning back to her sister. Everything was ok. She was alright. Nothing bad was going to happen. But, her sister stood silently by on the other side of the door. Tears streamed down her face. She looked so fragile. So forlorn. Her voice came, small and tiny once more.

"I can't save you here."

Then Ashlyn heard the hum. She slowly turned back. In the center of the room was a large metal ring set up on a pedestal with a slight ramp leading up to it. It was large enough to walk through. The first thing that came to her mind was a Stargate. And it was open. A massive vortex of Blue, white energy spun in an endless torrent, turning the dull hum she'd first heard into a deafening roar. She covered her ears against it. Braced as a blast of wind almost blew her off her feet. The doors slammed behind her. She wanted out. Now. Yet, as she backed off, as she grabbed for the doors, they wouldn't open. No matter what she tried, she was locked in.

Then she heard the laughter. Sickening. Evil.

She spun back around as a golden wisp of energy bellowed from the vortex in a tight cloud, taking partial form. Still faceless. Yet, evil incarnate radiated from it nonetheless. She was terrified. Froze in fear. It took a tentative step forward, as if testing the water. It's own ability to move. Then, it took another. Then another.

It was coming for her. It was going to kill her.

Ashlyn awoke with a start, hand gripping her chest in fear. She spun left and right wildly, trying to remember where she really was. What she was doing. It had all been a dream. She breathed a sigh of relief, however it wasn't as calming as it should have been for her. Ever since she had been little, she'd had psychic visions and dreams. It may have just been a dream, but it left her on edge. Unsure about tonight.

Tonight was their investigation of Gaia Labs.

There she sat, squeezed onto a plush red love seat with Andrew and Trace on either side of her. They were in Ryker's apartment, making their final preparations. She saw Ryker come out of the back room, fiddling with his laptop. Everything was coming back into focus now. They had been preparing, but he'd wanted to show them something. Somehow, she must have fallen asleep. That wasn't like her. No matter what she tried, she couldn't shake the feelings of dread that enfolded her. Something bad was going to happen tonight. It was almost visceral in the air around her. She just felt it.

Ryker walked up, setting his laptop on the table and immediately disappearing behind a massive plasma TV with a handful of cords.

"Almost got it guys... aaaand- there!" A video icon flickered onto the screen as Ryker stood up, stretching his back with a grunt. "Ok, guys, prepare to see your new opening credit sequence!"

In a few quick strides he was among them, trying to squeeze uncomfortably into the tiny couch. He leaned over, scrolling the cursor over the video and hit play. Andrew and Trace sat forward eagerly. Ryker was excited to show off his skill. However, Ashlyn still had other things on her mind.

The video was good, though, Better than she expected. Eerie pop music played in the background while a series of images flashed, inspiring a sense of dread. Leaving behind a distinct creeping feeling along the hairs at the back of her neck. Then came all of them, one after another, their faces half hidden in shadow.

"I am-"

"I am-"

"I am Ashlyn Connors."

"Andrew McKinley."

"Trace Delaney."

Back to Andrew, "When I was a child, I was tormented by the spirits of the dead."

Trace, "Fourteen months ago... I almost died."

Ashlyn herself, "Ever since I can remember, I've known things about people, places, events... things I shouldn't have known." That creeping feeling was back. It had nothing to do with the video at all.

Andrew. "So, along with our equipment and technical expert-"

"-Ryker Saladin-" Ryker's voice cut in comically. Trace and Andrew stifled their laughter, but Ryker still huffed irritably at them.

"-we set out to find out if our experiences were real."

Trace. "Together, we will travel to some of the city's darkest locations."

Ashlyn. "Together, we will unmask the other side." She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to, now.

Andrew, "Together, we are-"

"We are-"

"We are-"

"The Ghost Bravers!" It ended in a combined chorus of their voices as a logo warped onto the screen. Shortly after, it was joined by the tiny words _'Edited by Ryker Saladin' _in green digital style lettering. Andrew and Trace applauded whole heartedly, Andrew even clapped Ryker enthusiastically on the back. Ashlyn was too lost in her thoughts to even realize the video had ended.

"That was amazing, man!"

"Yeah. Good work." Trace added. Ryker's ego swelled

"Yeah, well... I try."

"Hey, what did you think, Ashlyn?" Ashlyn's head snapped up at the mention of her name.

"Huh? Well, um-" A rapid knock at the door saved her.

"Ooh! Must be the pizza!" Ryker stood, rubbing his hands together. Trace leaned forward, reaching for his pockets.

"I guess that's me this time. But, do _not _forget- you are paying next weekend, Ryker!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" He spun back to them, already halfway to the door, and spread his arms wide innocently, "Hey, when have I ever let you guys down?" He made it to the door, flicking the lock open and pulling it open, however it wasn't the pizza guy. It was Teryn. Ashlyn's roommate.

Trace flinched at the sight of her.

Ashlyn had met Teryn upon arrival at college. The two found they had a mutual interest in the paranormal and became a bit close- Teryn actually fascinated by Ashlyn's claims of psychic abilities. However, the two were decidedly different. Teryn Arturo came from a fairly rich family- upper middle class. Although she might be Wiccan, and had largely embraced the style from the white highlighted bangs of her brown hair to the slightly-darker-than-her-Latino-skin makeup around her eyes and on her lips that (along with her gangliness) gave her a slightly corpse-like appearance, she had an oddly Valley Girl-ish attitude that put the lie to it all. Ashlyn wasn't entirely sure why the girl had wanted to become a Wiccan, but as long as she continually didn't question her for being psychic, she wouldn't question her back. There was no reason to be a hypocrite.

"Hi, Ashlyn." she spat out quickly, turning fully to Trace on the couch, "Hi, Trace!" It sounded almost like she thought she was talking to a puppy. Trace tensed up, becoming even more uncomfortable. Ashlyn also wasn't entirely certain where Teryn's extremely unhealthy fascination with Trace had come from either, but it couldn't be helped. She'd already had to beg Trace multiple times not to file a restraining order against her friend, but it was decidedly a losing battle keeping the girl away from him.

Trace cleared his throat loudly, 'Teryn." Ashlyn wasn't in the mood to play bodyguard right now.

"Sweetie... what are you doing here?" she asked patiently. Teryn answered breathlessly.

"Oh! I found this new magic craft store that opened in the mall and I wanted to drag you down there, but I figured, hey, you know, it's Saturday, and you were probably over here, so-"

Ashlyn waved her hand through the air to silence her, "Teryn, you know we're doing our investigations tonight! I can't-"

"Oh, yeah! That's right! Bummer- so, Trace!" She waltzed past her, heading into the room. Ashlyn closed her eyes, breathing in a sigh to summon patience as she closed the door. "I haven't really seen you around much!"

Trace's eyes went wide. He began trying to form an explanation he didn't have out of thin air. "Yeah, I- I haven't been... _avoiding you. I've just... been-"_

_Teryn rushed over to him, kneeling down in front of him and taking his hand in hers. She stared deeply into his eyes, disturbing him to no end. "I know, honey- I believe you! Just look into my eyes and tell me what you're thinking! Ok?"_

_"I think..." Trace started slowly. Teryn watched on, a giant, creepy smile pasted across her face._

_"Go on."_

_"Crap! I think I left my necklace in the dorm! Don't go anywhere, guys?" He ripped his hand from hers and rushed out the door in a flurry. Teryn's face fell, although there was still determination in it. A hell of a lot of determination. How many years was she going to have to put up with this? Ashlyn raised a hand to her eyes, rubbing them up to the bridge of her nose. The situation was completely draining her. Well, that and the dream._

_But, just as quickly as he had gone, he was back, leaning in around the door. Teryn's face brightened once more. He waved his hand impatiently for Ryker to come over as his other hand dug money from his pocket, "I AM paying! So, please guys, don't eat it all! I mean it!"_

_The money was in Ryker's hand. He was gone before everyone had even finished promising that he would get some. Teryn's face fell again, as she balanced it on her hand. He'd left the door wide open. Ashlyn shut the door behind him._

_"I- just- don't- get it! I did everything right! What, was there too much Lavender, or-"_


End file.
